warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fallen
:IMPORTANT NOTICE: I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO EDIT THIS PAGE A LOT CUZ I AM BACK IN SCHOOL! BUT STILL CHECK BACK A LOT! This is my sequel to The Bravest. You should read that first. :There is a Clan of rogues who stole the idea of a Clan, they are introduced. They get some warrior terms wrong and they don't give all their cats warrior names. Disclaimer I had already made Smokefoot, Mintfur (who is mentioned), and Lionclaw before POT and NP. Allegiances SkyClan Cats Outside the Clans/LavaClan Cats Just Outside the Clans :Barley- Black-and-White tom :Sharpfoot- Small brown tom with gray eyes :Jezzabella- Dark brown furred she-cat with yellow eyes that resemble the moon :Minnowpaw- She-cat with a dark brown pelt and gray eyes with gold flecks :Crowpaw- Gray tom with tabby stripes and gray eyes. Blind Prologue: Death of a Mother Cloverstream smirked as she carefully mixed the Deathberries in with the Coltsfoot and Parsley. Foolish Creamflower, she thought darkly, she'll learn to never underestimate a medicine cat! :Creamflower had been Cloverstream's apprentice a long time ago, when she was still a 'paw. Cloverstream had had two kits who had died, and she had begged Creampaw not to tell. But she did, and her kits had been banished from RiverClan forever! A rogue had offered to take them in, and she still did not know if her kits were alive or dead. :Now she was going to get her revenge! She would...she would have Creamflowers' kits be gone from the mother's life; maybe she wouldn't even have a life! :As Cloverstream padded into the nursery, Creamflower sat up. "Why, hello, friend!" squealed Creamflower, in her happy-go-lucky voice...as usual. She always greeted Cloverstream that way, and she was sick of it! She bet the other queens were, too! :"I've got a little...borage...for you to help your milk flow," mewed Cloverstream carefully. She scooted the poisionous mixture away when Creamflower tried to sniff it. "Trust me...don't you want your kits to be healthy?" :"Well...yes..." replied Creamflower, still cautious. She bent her head to eat the mix, and Cloverstream couldn't help but let out a little evil snicker when she swallowed. Cloverstream's eyes widened in shock, and she started fidgeting non-stop. Her claws were sheathing and unsheathing, her tail lashing back and forth. :"Cloverstream...what...what did you do?" she managed to choke out, gagging. Blood was oozing out of her mouth, and Cloverstream glared down at the writhing queen. She's got what she deserves. :Now Creamflower was completely on the ground, clawing at the air. When she started to yowl, Cloverstream shoved her tail into her mouth. Creamflower's eyes were now watering and bloodshot. She let out one last gasp, and died. :Cloverstream looked down at her in vain. You can go to the Dark Forest, s'where you belong! :Flightstar ran into the nursery, all the born kits now meowing. She looked down quickly at Creamflower, then shot Cloverstream a shocked look. "What happened?" :"I don't know," said the medicine cat innocently. "I...I think a Deathberry got mixed in with the borage I was giving her." :"If that's Borage, I'm a mouse," growled Flightstar, her nose wrinkled at the disgusting scent. :"Like I said, a Deathberry must have gotten mixed in. That must be what's causing that vile smell." :"Ok...if you say so. After all, you're our medicine cat, and I trust you." If you trust me, you're trusting a fox with your life! Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions :"From now on, you shall be known as Lizardcloud. StarClan honor your skill and...cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior in your turn." :Cloverfang saw Lizardcloud beam proudly as Hawkstar decided to give her her awful warrior name. Lizardcloud! What kind of name is that? She knew her name made no sense, but Lizardcloud? Hawkstar could not name cats! Tigersky, Cloverfang, Lizardcloud, Sharpfoot! Feet are not sharp! :Anyways, Cloverfang and Lionclaw had decided to try and convince Hawkstar to make Lizardcloud a warrior...now she regretted it. Frostpool was the only apprentice, and she was a medicine cat! Now she would have to get moss for the elders, and do whatever Crystalheart told her! :Cloverfang sighed. Hey, at least Honeypelt's kits are about to be born, and Hazel-eyes kits are almost apprentices!' :"Lizardcloud," continued Hawkstar, "it is Clan tradition that you sit vigil at the front of the camp, guarding it as well as giving your thanks to StarClan." :Lizardcloud nodded, padding over to the fresh-kill pile for a quick bite. She grabbed a squirrel, and bounded to Lionclaw. Cloverfang's neck fur started to rise. Oh no, you don't! Thinking fast, she ran over to Lionclaw, too, but Lizardcloud beat her. Cloverfang strained to hear what they were whispering to each other. :"Congratulations on your warrior name," whispered Lionclaw. :"Thanks," replied Lizardcloud, letting her pelt brush against the golden tom's. :Cloverfang was so wrapped up in looking at them, she didn't notice Goldenstripes pad up next to her. :"Disgusting, isn't it?" he meowed, his whiskers twitching. :She craned her neck around to look at Goldenstripes in surprise. He was talking to her? The one she-cat almost everyone hated? "Well yeah, it is!" she answered, wrinkling her nose at the couple. :"My brother is too young to fall in love, and so is Lizardcloud, don't you think?" he asked. :"Sure. Sharpfoot was way too young, too." answered Cloverfang. :"Hey, everyone! The meeting isn't over, in case you hadn't noticed!" spat Frostpool, and all the talking cats snapped back to face the Moonrock. :"Thank you, Frostpool," mewled Hawkstar, "Crystalheart, you may tell the Clan what you were going to before I speak." :"Yes, as I was trying to say," growled the old she-cat, her gaze sweeping around all the cats, "I have made a hard decision. As you know, I should have died by now, and Frostpool should be your medicine cat. I have decided to retire." :Cloverfang was surprised. Crystalheart wasn't that old! She still had many moons ahead of her. :"But...I cannot do that, because if I did, we would have no apprentices for a time. I'm sorry, Frostpool," she said, staring at her apprentice for a moment. :"I understand," she answered, dipping her head in a gesture of respect. :Hawkstar nodded, turning to address her cats. "Tonight is the Gathering, and we also need a hunting patrol. Blackheart can take care of the latter, but I shall choose the Gathering cats, as usual. Cloverfang, Goldenstripes, Stormclaw, Redear, Whitethorn, and of course our Medicine Cats. Anyone staying that is not an elder or queen shall hunt, and that's a direct order." She flashed a look at Mothshadow, daring her to challenge. Mothshadow's blind eyes stared back, almost as though she could see. For a moment, leader and elder's gazes were locked, a dare of attack. But Mothshadow turned to 'look' at Lionclaw and Lizardcloud, out of pure randomness. :Cloverfang suddenly felt sick. Why was Goldenstripes so nice to her? Was he jealous of his own brother? :Goldenstripes had left by now, standing next to Mudspots. She caught him looking at her, and they were now the ones locking glances. :I don't love him! Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests :Cloverfang was walking on, Goldenstripes in front of her, when she smelled a strange scent. It smelled like...rogues? She began to bristle. If they wanted a fight, they could give 'em one! But, she remembered that it was against StarClan's law to fight at a Gathering. No matter what, she didn't think she could break that rule. :As Hawkstar's patrol leaped over the log, she heard Blackheart snarl to their leader, "I smell trouble. Just give us the signal, we'll attack." :Cloverfang couldn't see what Hawkstar said in reply, but she did look surprised. They were climbing over the slope, when she saw the others prick their ears. She copied, and she could hear cat screams and battle cries. Curious, she padded up to Hawkstar. :"Permission to check out this...tussle, Hawkstar?" she asked, just in the way Hawkstar liked it. Orderly, secure, like a commander. :"Permission granted," she mewed, flicking her tail towards the noise. Cloverfang bounded over the slope, and her eyes widened in shock. :Below were many, many fighting cats. RiverClan and ShadowClan were fighting, and it looked like ThunderClan and WindClan had not yet arrived. She saw cats she did not recognize, and even though these big, strong cats had a right to defend the Clans sacred meeting place, her heart filled with grief at the sight of the scrawny rogues fighting. :Before she knew what she was doing, she yowled "Stop!" :The cats broke up, still hissing at each other, and SkyClan's patrol rushed forward. :"What did you do?" panted Frostpool after climbing up. "I thought warriors were supposed to defend their grounds?!" :Cloverfang shot Frostpool a bewildered glance. "Warriors fight out of mercy! Surely it's not merciful to harm these pathetic excuses for cats?" :Frostpool gulped, then nodded. :"What is this?" yowled Hawkstar above the panting breaths of the weakened cats. RiverClan's leader, Flightstar, scrambled up the Great Rock, blood staining where she had climbed. Apparently, these rogues knew how to fight! :"These...these rogues attacked us! We were waiting paitently for you and the other two Clans, then this mouse-brained gray she-cat leaped out and attacked me, and she had a whole patrol behind her!" :Hawkstar glared down at the gray she-cat Flightstar had pointed out. "Why did you attack us? We have done you no harm, and as far as we're concerned, you're just passing rogues." :"Rouges? No! We are LavaClan!" snarled the gray cat, "And I am Cinderfire, leader of this Clan!" :"Cinderfire..." repeated Hawkstar, "Interesting name. I like it. If you're leader...can you introduce us to the other cats in your ranks, please?" :"Sure...I guess. Nick, step forward." A blonde-colored tom stepped forward, as ordered. :"I am Nick, Deputy of LavaClan." he meowed. "I have been lonely all my life, because my mate I had as a young warrior abandoned me for some dumb rogue. We are not rogues, so don't mistake us for some! Do we look like rogues?" :His question was met by a icy silence. :"Ok...," he growled, sheathing his claws. :"And this is one of my most trusted warriors, Halo. She has been a good friend to us." A golden she-cat stepped forward, dipping her head. :"I don't think any of our warriors know what lava is," questioned Hawkstar, "so can you tell us?" :"Don't know what lava is?" scoffed Nick, springing to his paws from where he had sat, "What kind of Clan doesn't know what lava is?!? Lava is a hot thing like fire, but it moves like water. It oozes out of mountains sometimes, and that's where we come from." :"How horrible!" screeched Redear, "Fire like water? We could never live like that! And...how did you know about Clan ways?" :Many aggreements rose up from the Clan cats, murmurs of fright, too. Hadn't they thought of that? :"Simple. One of our cats used to be from the...ThunderClan, I think. He left, and we joined. We could never stand to stay rogues that we once were!" Cinderfire's cats yowled in agreement, Nick especially. He would make a good real Clan cat, thought Cloverfang, knowing what she thought was true. :"Let our cats speak with yours while we wait," mewed Cinderfire, "let us stay in this territory for a while. We are badly hungry, as you can see, and this is more of the territory we're used to hunting in. Not to mention we have a elder and a queen with us." :"Really?" inquired Hawkstar. She looked at Flightstar and Thornstar, leader of ShadowClan. :"Ok," finished Thornstar, "we'll talk with your cats. ShadowClan may speak, now." :"Same with RiverClan." :"Fine with SkyClan." :Cloverfang bounded over to Nick immediately, in awe of his loyalty to LavaClan. :"Hi, I'm Cloverfang," she mewled, dipping her head in greeting. :"Oh, yeah? You're the one who told us all to stop, right?" asked Nick, his gaze resting on Cloverfang's. :"That's right," Cloverfang replied. They were silent for a moment, then Cloverfang decided to get into deeper conversation. :"I know what it's like to lose someone who you thought loved you," said Cloverfang, daring herself to go on. :"Oh, really? Tell me all about it." :"It all started with Lizardcloud..." :Why do I feel like I can trust this guy with my life? ''' Chapter 3: Trust''' :"I don't like that Nick, and you shouldn't talk to him much, Cloverfang." :She doesn't know him! Who would he hurt? :"Just don't even look at him across that border when you're hunting or border patroling. Goldenstripes caught you last time, and he can catch you again. I don't like doing this, really. You've always been a good friend, and it pains me to see you take such a liking to him. Don't forget you have an apprentice again." :Well, duh! You're the one who asked me if I wanted to train her! You could've asked anyone else if you don't trust me! She had gotten Leopardpaw as her apprentice a moon before, and she was catching on nicely. And about Nick, she hadn't crossed the new border to the heart of LavaClan camp, and Nick hadn't crossed her borders, either, so what was the harm? Hawkstar was being so unfair! :"But...the warrior code doesn't say we can't talk to other cats if we're on our side of the border," mewled Cloverfang, her tail lashing. :"But what if we find them stealing prey? They don't know the Warrior Code!" retortd Hawkstar, her tail also lashing. "Get out of my den-now!" Hawkstar snapped at Cloverfang's tail, and she leaped out of the den. Looking around when she got out, she saw Lizardcloud snuggling with Lionclaw....again! But it didn't bother Cloverfang so much anymore, since she had someone in mind... :"Cloverfang, wanna eat with me?" Goldenstripes padded up to her, holding a cardinal in his mouth. :But then I'd be a traitor to...oh, I know he's suspicious! Gotta make it look like I've forgot about him... :"Of course, Goldenstripes." Cloverfang dipped her head, and bounded over to the fresh-kill pile. If Nick could see this, he'd think I was a cheater! :Suddenly, Ravenpaw was climbing up the cliff in a wild frenzy. He had claw marks all over his body, and a nick in one ear. ...Nick! :Cloverfang rushed over, almost falling over the edge. "Ravenpaw," she yowled, "what in StarClan's name happened to you?" :He hauled himself up, and stood for a moment, but then feebly collapesed. "Lava...blonde...gray...so many..." His eyes closed to slits, then... :"Someone get Crystalheart! LavaClan has invaded! We need to fight!" Cloverfang's voice came in panted breathes as Crystalheart hurried over with Frostpool behind her, Leopardpaw also following. :"Oh, brother! Crystalheart, please don't lose him!" begged Leopardpaw, her eyes welling with tears. :"Have I lost a cat before?" snapped Crystalheart, not taking her eyes off her paitent. "Don't answer that...Frostpool, get some moss for him to lay on. Some cobwebs would be nice, too." :Frostpool ran off, retrieving her requested items. :"What has happened to our apprentice," asked Hawkstar, hearing the commotion outside her den. Cloverfang quickly explained, and Hawkstar narrowed her eyes. "I knew not to trust them," Hawkstar murmured to herself, "Now, I want-" Blackheart rushed over, snarling furiously. "Those LavaClan rogues did this? How dare they?!? I want to lead this patrol!" :"Calm down, Blackheart. You can come, but Hazel-eyes and Leopardpaw should stay here. Crystalheart, you were a warrior once, not to mention you're a medicine cat. But Frostpool should stay here. No new warriors are to come. And I mean you, Lizardcloud." Hawkstar shifted her gaze to the cocky young she-cat, who stared back innocently. :"As I was saying, I only want older warriors to come, but not too old, so that means I want Cloverfang, Crystalheart, myself, Blackheart, Lionclaw, Goldenstripes, Birdsong, Dustfur. Mudspots and Redear, you are strong warriors, so you two are in charge while we're gone, in case the other Clans know of our little patrol." The two cats nodded, helping the elders and Leopardpaw into the nursery. :"Shouldn't Ravenpaw and Frostpool come in? They could get hurt so close to the entrance," Leopardpaw mewed. Mudspots and Redear exchanged glances, then agreed. :"She's right," meowed Mudspots, "if those cowards were to attack us at the heart of our camp, then Frostpool and Ravenpaw would have no way of defending themselves." Mudspots grabbed Ravenpaw by the scruff, while Frostpool grabbed his tail, carrying him over to the nursery. :"So...are we gonna go sometime today or what?" ventured Birdsong, neading the grass with her claws. :"Of course," Hawkstar looked faintly surprised. As the cats were climbing down the rocks together, thoughts filled Cloverfang's mind. Hawkstar was right! How am I gonna fight LavaClan now? :At last the patrol was at a blood-splattered clearing. Is all this from Ravenpaw? :"They've been here. We need to be-" Hawkstar was cut off when a gray cat leaped on top of her, pinning her down. :"Cinderfire..." growled Hawkstar, "why would you do this to us? I thought you were our friend! You attacked one of our apprentices alone, coward!" :Cidnerfire's amber eyes gleamed, then she laughed evily. As she laughed all her Clan plus a few others came out of the bushes. Cloverfang immediately recognized Nick. :Please, Cloverfang's eyes shot the message to Nick. :I'm sorry, but... :"You thought we were LavaClan! But how else would we know how to fight so well? Why else would be so starved and leave our homes? The truth is," Cinderfire hissed in Hawkstar's ear, "we were sent on a mission. A mission for BloodClan!" :Cloverfang's eyes widened in shock. NO! Chapter 4: Realization :"SkyClan, attack!" :Blackheart's yowl came and went before anyone could do anything about it. Cloverfang saw Dustfur leap forward, clawing at Halo's ears. Everything was dark now, and Cloverfang couldn't face it. But she had to. She couldn't let SkyClan down! :She jumped onto the nearest LavaClan-no, BloodClan-cat's back, and she recognized it as Bluetooth, a young, spunky warrior Cloverfang had befriended. :"Cloverfang! Today we are rivals!" yowled Bluetooth, rolling over onto her back. Cloverfang leaped back, but not before nicking Bluetooth's ear. Nick...no! Concentrate on battle! Cloverfang rolled onto her back, too, and slashed her hind claws across Bluetooth's exposed belly. Bluetooth let out a yowl of rage, leaping back. She ran off, tail streaming behind her like a frightened kit. :Must fight Nick... thought Cloverfang, looking around. She saw those blue eyes, and ran over to confront the one she...loved... :"Nick! Why didn't you tell me? I thought you...you..." Cloverfang choked down the last words, her tail lashing furiously. :Nick laughed darkly. "Loved you? StarClan, no! I don't love you because you're the one who doesn't love me!" Nick leaped at her shoulders, bowling her over. Holding her down, Cloverfang was greatly suffocating. Darkness was washing over her, but she saw a golden pelt lying unconcious on the ground, blood lapping near his neck and head... :"You cannot save Goldenstripes, Cloverfang," Nick whispered darkly in her ear, "he has bonded with you, and for that he must die. You're both alone in a dark world. You both must die. Just give yourself away, let your troubles pursue you, let me..." :Nick pushed his paw harder on Cloverfang's neck, cutting off circulation. Cloverfang lifted her head, trying to inhale, but Nick just pressed harder. She was beginning to black out. All was fading away...just like Nick said... :But, she suddenly saw light. Her body felt warm. All was not lost. There was hope! StarClan, give me strength! :She dug her claws into Nick's belly, and he gasped with breath. He zoomed upward, his head knocking against a large rock. Cloverfang zipped forward, her head plummeting into his side. Leaping, she slammed into his side, and they both began to tumble down a cliffside. Her claws worked fiercly at his face, feeling the blood sink into her calico-fur. :"No, you are wrong, Nick. No one from SkyClan is going to die today. If someone shall die, let it be you!" She growled, grabbing his neck and slammed it on the ground, stopping the rolling that was taking place. He glared up to her, spitting. :"You admitted to me you didn't even love Goldenstripes! Why love him after all his rejection?" His eyes shone with a dark secret, something he knew no one could answer. :Cloverfang did not answer, just stared back, eyes full of hate. Suddenly, she sank her teeth into his neck, and threw him under a large rocky overhang, a rock rolling down on top of Nick. His eyes filled with fear, and his scent smelled it, too. He let out a yowl as dust and debris fell on top of him, his face the only thing hanging out. Cloverfang stared mercilisly into those eyes of evil, of lies, of blood. :Into the eyes that threatened her love. Goldenstripes! :She scrambled up the hillside, every pawstep draining the life out of her. The top looked so far away...finally, she fell to the ground, exhausted. She closed her eyes, and saw three cats standing atop the hill. Hawkstar, Crystalheart, and...Goldenstripes? Had he not died? He ran over to her, rubbing his muzzle against hers. :"It's ok, Goldenstripes. He tried to hurt you, but I...I..." Cloverfang looked up at her love with joyful eyes, despite all the pain. :The last thing she heard was Crystalheart's stern mew to Hawkstar. "Why did you let her fight? You shouldn't let queens fight!" :Of course, Cloverfang didn't think much about that. She couldn't have beeen talking about her... Chapter 5: Questions and Loss :As Dustfur and Birdsong carried poor Cloverfang up the hill, she winced at the smell of strong blood. Where was it coming from? Her eyes snapped open when she realized. :It was Nick's blood. :What had she done? She was a murderer! He deserved it, though! Would StarClan see fault in it? She swiftly turned her head when she saw...Frostpool? Frostpool was running forward, panting with breath. :"Frostpool," snapped Crystalheart, shocked, "what are you doing here? Get back to camp, immediately!" :"D-did you drive them off?" whispered Frostpool, tears soaking her face. :"What's wrong, Frostpool?" pouted Hawkstar, taking a step forward. "What has made you leave your paitent?" :"I," began Frostpool, "am not the one who has left him. He has left me." Her eyes did not meet her mentor's, proving to Cloverfang something was up. :"Did he--" began Goldenstripes, but he was cut off by Blackheart's furious yowl. :"My son! How dare you leave him?! Hawkstar, we must get back to him immediately!" :"I don't think it's a use, Blackheart. He's gone." mewed Hawkstar, dipping her head to the Deputy. :"No! We can't give up on him!" His face softened when he realized. "Can we give him his warrior name before he joins StarClan's ranks?" :"We shall," meowed Cloverfang, barely lifting her head. "He was like a-a son to me. That spunky little..." her head dropped down with exhaustion, and she saw no more... :"Cloverfang, wake up. Frostpool and Crystalheart have already treated you. You have to see Hawkstar give Ravenpaw his departing name." :Cloverfang jostled awake at the sound of Leopardpaw's sad voice. She looked around, and remembered where she was. She was in the Medicine Cat's den, Ravenpaw's body sprawed out a few fox-lengths away. Almost all the cats were watching, with the exception of Honeypelt, who had just kitted, and Whitethorn, who couldn't bare to see the poor apprentice be 'on his way'. :"I say these words before StarClan, who may accept this cat joining you as a full warrior," mewowed Hawkstar sadly, looking distantly at the ground. "Ravenpaw is going to join you now, but hear my words, please. Hazel-eyes, what would you have liked Ravenpaw's warrior name to be?" :Cloverfang's ears pricked forward almost automatically; this was not usually a part of this sort of ceremony. :"I would have liked his name to be...Ravenflight, in honor of his free spirit. StarClan, let my little bird fly away, into your safe haven." Hazel-eye's eyes filled with tears, and she let out an eerie wail. Blackheart rushed forward and began to comfort her, and Leopardpaw just watched, sadly. :"But," stated Hawkstar, more cheerily, "we have good news. Useful information, too. We have learnt that Cloverfang is pregnant, with whom as the father, I do not know. Also, Cloverfang accidentaly killed Nick, the Deputy of LavaClan." :Cloverfang glared at Hawkstar from where she lay. She knew it was no accident, she thought, so why would she lie? I'll get what I deserve. :"We have also learnt frightening news; LavaClan are not what they say they are. They are really spies from BloodClan, sent to try and destroy us slowly from the outside...and in." Hawkstar looked up at the last words, her gaze sweeping around every cat for a moment. Shocked murmurs rippled through the Clan, but Hawkstar cut them off by sweeping her tail. :"We are no longer in good fighting condition. We must be careful whom we choose to hunt, and whom we choose to stay and guard camp. We wouldn't want the same thing that happened to Ravenflight to happen to Leopardpaw, or something a little more important..." her eyes rested on Cloverfang for a moment, then she quickly looked up. "I have lost not one, but two lives. Yes, I lost the first to Cinderfire, the second to a big brute I did not recognize. Now, I know I should not tell you this...but you have a right to know. I have one life left." More shock echoed around the Clan like wild fire. :"You are dismissed, but those who would like to see Ravenflight for his final moments may do so, though I wish only his family would. Cloverfang, of course, with her injured leg, may stay." :Cloverfang had forgotten about her leg. She hadn't even noticed it had been wounded until a day ago. Apparently, Nick had done something to it while suffocating her, but what? Crystalheart could not even figure out. It was smeared with blood and scarred to the bone, but yet... :There was no wound to see. You could feel the bone and see the blood, but yet there was no cut, nothing. :"Cloverfang, come into the bush with me. We need to talk." Goldenstripes padded over to her, and her heartbeat quickened. She tried to stand, but her leg buckled under her. :"Ouch!" She mewled, laying back down. That hurt! Nick had got her good! :"I'll help you," he mewed gently, balancing her with his head, up against her shoulder. They made it into the bush, finally settling on a piece of bracken. :"You're not pregnant with mine; you're not pregnant with Lionclaw's, so there's only one other choice..." Cloverfang's eyes squinted shut as she heard the words she knew she would hear, be it from StarClan, from anyone! :"Nick...no. I killed him. He's not the father," Cloverfang tried to sound cheery, but there was no masking the pain in her eyes. :"No, they are his, you know they are. But...they don't have to be just his. I've heard of cats who mate almost two days after they mate with another, I know it was recently. Can we make them...mine, too? At least partly?" Goldenstripe's blue eyes blazed into hers; how could she answer? She thought hard for a moment, then slowly, carefully, nodded. :"Yes. I am not proud of what I've done, and maybe we can...fix it. OH, and Goldenstripes..." :"What?" :"I-I've always loved you. I'm sorry." Chapter 6: Gain from Love See if you can find the cat(s) who remind you of a certain duo from ThunderClan. Then, whoever figures out who they are, they'll get to pick the name and descriptions of one of Honeypelt's kits! First three people! :"They're coming! The kits are coming!" :Cloverfang's eyes blinked open from the nest where she lay. Honeypelt must be having her kits, she thought. Crystalheart raced in, holding some borage leaves and...something else, that Cloverfang didn't recognize. Leopardpaw ran in, desperate to see the kits, and so did Hazel-eyes, wanting to be there to comfort her former denmate. :"Where's my apprentice?" snapped Crystalheart, not taking her eyes off her paitent. Cloverfang watched worridly. Like Goldenstripes, Honeypelt was very young, especially to be having kits. :Frostpool ran in, panting. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize-" her eyes widened when she saw Honeypelt gasping for breath. "I'm sorry." She sank to her haunches, her black hackles raised. "I-no, no, no, no...I'll lose another. I'll lose another cat...like I lost Ravenflight." :Crystalheart stopped moving. She turned, her eyes flaring with anger. She looked like she was about to attack the young she-cat, for her claws extended and her teeth bared. "And you will lose another if you don't try! Do you think medicine cats sit around moping? I miss Ravenflight as much as the next cat, but he's gone, and there's nothing anyone can do about it, especially not you. You're selfless, Frostpool, but weak. Keep yourself focused on the present, not the past." :Frostpool looked at the ground, and turned to leave the den. "I can't..." she let out a screech when Crystalheart leaped on her, tearing at her face. Cloverfang leaped up, not knowing whether she should help Frostpool or Honeypelt, who was clearly suffering. Just risking it, she grabbed Crystalheart by the scruff, pulling her off. Crystalheart turned back, calming herself down, but while she was working with Honeypelt, she spoke. :"I can't believe you, Frostpool. You can't be a medicine cat anymore." :Eyes filled with dismay and regret, Frostpool leaped out of the den. Cloverfang's heart filled with pity for the young she-cat. Crystalheart could be conceited and say things she didn't mean sometimes. :"What will you name them, Honeypelt??" Hawkstar weaved into the den, on her way to tell Cloverfang and Honeypelt the daily news. :"Oh, I don't know," said the new queen sheepishly, her mate, Dustfur, hovering over her. "Something along the lines of...well, I'm not sure yet, that's all." :"Hmm...well, I may as well let you two know the news. Cloverfang, since you obviously won't be teaching Leopardpaw anything for a while, her new mentor is Mudspots. They seem to bond well. And, we all know what happened on the night of your birth with our medicine cats, Honeypelt. Well, Crystalheart does refuse to teach a cat who isn't willing to learn, so Frostpool is now a warrior, StarClan bless her soul. I'm her mentor," she added briskly, giving her long, silky tuxedo fur a toss. Cloverfang smiled. Same old Hawkstar. :"But I also have a touch of sad news, and a bit off...well, odd news. Sadly, Mothshadow died. And, when I went to the Moonstone with Leopardpaw, I thought I smelled Sharpfoot. But of course, I couldn't have." :Cloverfang's ear twitched. She couldn't keep that secret forever. But with the secret of Mintfur to go with it, she couldn't help but wonder what was right...what had Mintfur been planning to do that night, that could destroy the whole of SkyClan? :"Hawkstar, I have to tell you something important...can I say in your den? In a few days, so I can...make up my mind?" Chapter 7: Smart She-Cat! But weird, too! :Congratulations for naming Honeypelt's first kit, SPARROWSONG! Now I need 2 other ppl to say the same thing (the answer) SO YOU CAN NAME ONE OF HONEYPELT'S KITTY'S!!!!! We're gonna see someone we haven't seen in a while in this chapter! :"I can't talk for long, Hawkstar. My kits are in the nursery, so lets just get this to the point!" :"And...?" mewed Hawkstar, curling her tail with impatience. :Cloverfang took a deep breath. She knew she was doing the right thing. "Sharpfoot is alive, Hawkstar. He never...died. And...Mintfur, she killed..." :"Herself? You told her and she couldn't stand it?" :"How...how'd you know?" Her eyes grew wide like the moon. :"Things get around. I know things no one else knows, Cloverfang. There will be one Clover, who holds more good or evil than any cat alive has ever seen." Hawkstar recited the prophecy Cloverfang had put such little thought into. :Cloverfang looked to the ground. How could anyone have known? It was a dream, that that leader, Ravenstar, had given to her. Did Cloverstream, the evil Medicine Cat murderer know, too? Did everyone in the forest know? :"Let's go pay a visit to the old crow, shall we, Cloverfang?" That sounded more like a order than a request to the young calico. :Cloverfang tilted her head to one side. "He's not old. He barely stayed here. Will you make him come back, sister?" :Hawkstar's eyes gleamed. "I'm not your sister. I'm your foster sister. Blackheart, get in here!" :Cloverfang was confused. Why would she want Blackheart to know, of all cats? Sure, he was her deputy, but really? :"Bring my dear Smokefoot in here, sir Blackheart." :Cloverfang was now frightened. Why would she want Smokefoot, of all cats? Well, he was her son, but... :Smokefoot bounded in the leader's den, Blackheart leading him in. "What's up?" :Hawkstar took in a deep breath, then, "I say these words before StarClan, so the cats before me may hear and approve my choice. Smokefoot, from now on, until I die, you are the deputy from SkyClan. Blackheart, get out of my den, you monster! Go, now!!" :Cloverfang, Blackheart, and Smokefoot just stared at their leader. Was she mad? Sure, Blackheart liked fighting, but he was a good cat at heart. Why strip him of his deputyship? :"But, Hawkstar, I-" Blackheart whined, but then sneered and turned, kicking up dust purposely behind him. :"Hawkstar, what has led you to do such a thing?" Cloverfang's voice was scarecly a whisper. Were her kits to be in commision of...Smokefoot? StarClan, no! :Now Hawkstar's voice was small and feeble. "I have seen all the things that have happened, and all the things to come. The black will lead to your death, foster sister. May the Dark Forest rest that demon's soul..." :Now Cloverfang was sure Hawkstar was insane. The Dark Forest??? Rest his soul??? How mouse-brained! :"Cloverfang, take me to Sharpfoot. Now!" She yowled the last words when Cloverfang hesitated. But she figured sweet Honeypelt would feed her kits if she was gone for long. Leading her out of camp, she thought she heard Smokefoot yell 'but Sharpfoot is dead', but she ignored it. When they climbed down the steep cliffside, Cloverfang decided the quickest way to Barly's farm was to cut across WindClan territory, and if they got caught by a patrol, just tell them they were going to Highstones. :As the two cats went along, Hawkstar began panting. Cloverfang asked her if she wanted to rest, but she got a cuff to the ear and a yell in the face. :When they finally arrived, Cloverfang had to find a hole in the barn and crawl under, and there were sharp edges of wood that dared to rip her fur, and they almost did, but couldn't; it was so short. Although, Hawkstar's long fur got caught in bundles, but she didn't seem to care. :"Hawkstar, do you realize you just lost half of your pelt?" Cloverfang asked, wondering what the price would be for asking that simple question. :"I know that, you piece of fox dung!!!" Hawkstar's caterwaul echoed around the barn, and Cloverfang caught a glimpse of two pelts, one black-and-white, one light-ish brown. :"Sharpfoot!" Cloverfang squealed, running over to nuzzle her friend. :"Cloverfang! Hawkstar! Are...are there any other cats with you?" he asked warily, looking around the barn to see if a certain she-cat was with the small patrol. :"Don't worry, Mintfur...she's not going to see you soon." Cloverfang mewed, looking at a bundle of hay where she thought she heard a few little mewls. :"Hmmm...how are my other kits doing?" :Did he say other? No, he couldn't have. "Not good, I suppose. They're not in the forest; not anywhere. Nor is Mintfur." :"She's dead? My kits, too?" :"Yes, I'm afraid so. But...I need to ask a question. A very important one, Sharpfoot." :"Ask...ask away." :Cloverfang sighed. "The night you attacked me, you said Mintfur planned to kill us all, one by one, but how?" :"That was never going to happen! He lied. He mated with Mintfur when she threatened us, but she didn't mean any harm. They were talking about the names of their kits, but he decided he didn't want her as a mate. He had already fallen in love outside the Clans. He already had week-old kits." Hawkstar blurted out, sweeping her paws across her whiskers. :Sharpfoot didn't seem too surprised. "You know it all, Hawkstar. Why don't you tell it all?" :Hawkstar shrugged, then continued. "Whatever. When you were a stupid little apprentice, you happened to be out on a hunting patrol by yourself. Strayed too far, I suppose, then you met that Jezzabella! A pretty sight, she was. But that wasn't enough. You mated with her, and you mated with Mintfur, too, you vain, conceited tom. You wanted it all." Hawkstar finished, wrapping her tail around her paws. :Then, Sharpfoot did look surprised. But he ran over to the hay bale, and out came three cats, not including Barley; a beautiful dirty blonde she-cat with yellow eyes like the moon, a small, dark brown she-cat that had gray eyes with gold flecks, and a brown-gray tom with gray eyes. :"He's blind," meowed the small she-cat, flicking her tail at the gray-eyed tom. He growled, but didn't move. :"I...that's Jezzabella, a former kittypet," said Sharpfoot, claw extended to point at the larger she-cat. She lifted her chin, obviously vain. "My daughter...she's Minnowpaw. She likes the minnows that we fish for down the thunderpath. My son is Crowpaw, so much like his mother..." :"You give them warrior naming systems?" Cloverfang questioned, surprised. :"Sure, why not? Is it against the warrior code?" :"Sharpfoot, you're not coming back to the Clans, but someone else you're hoping for is...?" blurted out Hawkstar again. :"Well...yeah! I want Minnowpaw to join SkyClan. We've been having trouble with a group of rogues who call themselves LavaClan, lately...please, take Crowpaw, too. He can't...fight." :"I can too, pa! You hate me cuz I'm blind..." Crowpaw mumbled, dropping onto his haunches. :"Oh, no, dear! We all love you, but you'll learn to fight better if you go with these warriors of the world!" said Jezzabella, rushing over to comfort her son. :Cloverfang looked over at Hawkstar. Should they? :"I have seen the future...the future says..." Chapter 8: We Thrive :"One will have a great future, one will fail like the leaves in Leaf-fall." Hawkstar stared distantly at the barn wall, her eyes not exactly in focus. :"Really?" mewed Sharpfoot, stepping back a pawstep. He had been sitting the whole time. :"It is true, my friend." Hawkstar looked up at the roof now. "We must move quickly. Now, maybe." :"Ok, leader...what is your name, again?" asked Minnowpaw, beautiful eyes shining. Cloverfang just noticed that maybe she was called 'Minnowpaw' because the flecks in her eyes looked like minnows. :"My name is Hawkstar, kit. And this is my faithful foster sister, Cloverfang. We're probably going to be your best friends through the next few moons. You might be able to help Cloverfang out in the nursery with her kits, Icekit and Moonkit." :"Kits! I love kits!" Minnowpaw jumped around excitedly, bumping into Crowpaw in the process. :"Watch it!" snapped the wry young tom. :Sharpfoot chuckled. "A female rogue came a little while back, and Minnowpaw just helped out as much as her little heart desired. But she's still a fighter, just not the kind I wish she was." :Hawkstar rose to her paws inpaitently. "Can we please get a move on? Don't you have some kits to get to, Cloverfang? Say your good-bye's, kits." :"Goodbye, mother. Goodbye, papa." Minnowpaw rubbed her muzzle against her parents, and Crowpaw stepped back in front of her. :"Bye, pa, bye, ma," he said briskly, stepping back as soon as Jezzabella's jowl touched his. And he must be named for his major attitude! :The four crawled out under the barn hole again, Hawkstar snagging even more fur, yet still not caring. As they walked, Minnowpaw padded up to her. :"What roles do they have in...SkyClan?" she mewled, her eyes shining. :"Oh, not much. Ok...yes, there are a lot, actually. Warrior, Queen, Medicine Cat, Leader, Deputy, Elder, and Apprentice. Oh, and how could I forget kit?" Cloverfang's eyes shone with her own personality; humor. :"I wanna be a warrior, just like papa! Medicine Cat sounds bor-ring!" Minnowpaw was leaping around so much, she knocked herself into Crowpaw again. He fell into the mud, and it made his light pelt just that much darker. :"Minnowpaw!" He bristled, then leaped at his sister. How did he know where she was with the mud covering her scent? And he certainly couldn't see her... :"Warriors do not attack clanmates! Especially not their kin!" Hawkstar yowled, and the two quarreling cats broke up. :"Shhh, Hawkstar, we don't want to attract attention!" meowed Cloverfang, her voice a scarce whisper. :"It's fine! We're almost home." said Hawkstar, clawing the ground impaitently again. :They traveled on, over the Sunningrocks that SkyClan envied but knew they could not have, and Cloverfang decided she may as well show the two how to hunt quickly, not that they were back in their rightful territory. :Cloverfang poked around in the undergrowth until she finally scented something. "Crowpaw, Minnowpaw, can you smell that? Can you tell what it is?" she whispered. :"Mouse!" They both whispered back. They already knew the scent of mouse? Cool! :"Lemme show you, Cloverfang! Papa taught me and...Crowpaw how. But Crowpaw has his own style!" Minnowpaw dropped instictively into a perfect hunter's crouch, and silently crept up on the mouse, unbeknownst it was about to be...dead. :Minnowpaw leaped, but there happened to be a russle in the bushes. Out leaped Leopardpaw, and both the she-cat's claws sank into the mouse. :"Eeek, LavaClan!" snarled Leopardpaw, jumping back and cuffing Minnowpaw's ear. :"LavaClan! Where?!? I'll fight 'em!" Minnowpaw jumped around, but then she realized Leopardpaw was talking about her. She turned back again, and their eyes locked, gray-gold against blue. :"Who's this?" scoffed Leopardpaw, slowly circling the rival she-cat. :"This is Minnowpaw, along with her brother, Crowpaw. They're Sharpfoot's kits, and tell the Clan I have decided they must join us, no questions asked." :"But Sharpfoot is--" :"That is not so. Now tell them!" Chapter 9: Stop the World :"What's up, Crystalheart?" :"Oh, not much, young o--, wait, what are you doing in my den? Shoo!" Icekit scurried out of the grouch she-cat's den in fear. She was so rude and sharp-tongued! :While she was running, the scent of lavender still on her, she ran into that small black she-cat. :Frostpool. :Icekit never really liked her much. She was so boring...not a very good hunter, either. Sometimes she brought in herbs instead of prey! But no one told her why. No one tells me or Moonkit anything! :"You shouldn't mess around in the medicine cat's den." Frostpool said solemnly, looking down on the kit. :I know that now! :"S-sorry," muttered Icekit, slowly and carefully backing away. Frostpool kept staring at her. "Bad things happen to kits in there..." :Icekit didn't want to hear anymore. She ran back to the nursery, wanting nothing more but to curl up with her family and sleep forever. Just stop the world for a little bit... :"Papa!" her sister, Moonkit, ran out to leap on their father's tail. His name was Goldenstripes. That one funny tom, Lionclaw, was always saying what a smart warrior he was to pick my mother. Well, Lionclaw wasn't smart to pick that fox dung as a mate! :Icekit had heard the elders and older warriors say that swear word sometimes. Mama, Cloverfang, always told her it was unclean for her to say, but she and Moonkit said it lots anyways. :The fox dung Icekit was talking about was that prissy warrior, Lizardcloud. Her name sounded weird. 'Another name chosen by Hawkstar', Cloverfang would say. Ever since Lizardcloud moved into the nursery, Lizardcloud said bad things about their mother. Like she was now, out of the hearing of Goldenstripes. Cloverfang herself was out hunting. :"Moonkit, come here!" Icekit said in a low hiss, sneaking under the nursery wall. :"I was playing with-oh..." Moonkit shut her mouth so she could hear Lizardcloud talk to Honeypelt, who's three kits were about to become apprentices. :"She was, like, totally hanging out with Nick," growled the cold queen, "and I bet he's the father of one of those little brats." :We're not brats! Icekit's nostrils were flaring, and Moonkit's tiny tail was lashing back and forth. It took all of Icekit's strength to not leap out and try to hurt the meanie. Who was that Nick she was talking about? The name didn't sound familiar, nor had she heard it before. :"Who's Nick?" whispered Moonkit, echoing Icekit's thoughts. Icekit shrugged. :"I definately think that Moonkit has an eye on my Rockkit." :Icekit was surprised. Moonkit never mentioned that to her. She looked at her sister with a questioning glance. :"Of course not!" To prove it, she leaped out of their hiding place. "I do not like him! Well, as a relative, I do, duh!" :Lizardcloud leaped up, her upper lip curling to reveal sparkling white teeth. "How much did you little twe- er, I mean darlings- hear?" Her voice went from a deep, enraged snarl, to something sweet as honey. :"Oh, al-" Icekit slapped her tail into her sister's mouth. She started coughing on the silk fur. :"We heard almost all of it. We just heard the part about Rockkit, isn't that right, Moonkit?" :"Uh...yeah! We're related, remember?" Moonkit pressed. Cloverfang said it didn't matter if we liked one of Honeypelt's kits, though, cuz they were very distant kin. Well, not that distant. It was like this; Goldenstripes' brother was Lionclaw, right? And his mate was Lizardcloud, who's brother was Dustfur, who's mate was Honeypelt. :"Well, I don't like the sound of it, anyways. I want my grandkits to be first-class warriors. Maybe even Medicine Cat." :"Yeah," chuckled Lizardcloud, "the old hag doesn't even remember where the Lavender is! But it's so easy to smell!" :Both the queens where laughing their heads off. But, Icekit and Moonkit just stared in shock. Crystalheart was important to the Clans! They shouldn't make fun of her like that. :Before Icekit knew what she was doing, she spat, "Don't make fun of Crystalheart! She's more important than you!" :Now it was the older cats' turns to be shocked. Icekit couldn't believe she said that. It must've hurt them both real bad. :Lizardcloud just stared at her calmly. "Figures that the kits of a rogue would dare dishonor me. But it's not your fault." Lizardcloud was staring at mama's nest. :Icekit could tell Moonkit was confused. "What are you talking about, Lizardcloud? Goldenstripes is our pa, and Cloverfang is our ma." :"That might be true for one of you," muttered Lizardcloud under her breath. :Honeypelt shot Lizardcloud a worried glance. "Of course, of course! Goldenstripes is indeed your father, and Cloverfang is indeed your mother. Both of you." Epilogue :"Admit that one of them is yours! Admit it!" :Mintfur had pinned down Nick after looking through the Portal of Sight. She heard Lizardcloud and Honeypelt's discussion, and just then had she realized that Icekit shockingly resembled Nick, except her pelt was darker in color and had a hint of tabby, maybe from Nick himself. :"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" spat Nick, struggling to get up. :Mintfur got so close to him her breath stirred his ear fur. "You died once...but that doesn't mean you can't die again." To prove it, she began to sink her claws into his throat. :"All right!" He rasped, "all right. One is mine, but not both. Not both." :"Idiot! Hawkstar is not the only one who can see into the future. I can, too. I've been here long enough to learn half the tricks here. This can only lead to SkyClan's greatest downfall, you fool!" :"Study that future carefully, Mintfur. What do you see? Don't you see light in it, as well? I do." Nick was meweing away carefully, and Mintfur did as he said. She saw a small spark of light, that was for sure. And she heard some words echo in her mind. :There will be one Clover, who will hold more good or evil than any cat alive has seen before. :"Do you hear it, too, Mintfur? It's not all lost, is it?" Nick kept asking her carefully thought-out questions. :"I heard it, loud and clear. But what does it mean? Queens are never part of prophecies." Mintfur let Nick up, and he shook the dirt out of his delicate pelt. :"It doesn't necesarilly mean it's about Cloverfang. It could be about anyone related to her." :Mintfur narrowed her eyes. "Goldenstripes?" :"She does not hold Goldenstripes. She does not hold warriors. But what does she hold?" :"Get to the point!" Mintfur lost her paitence. She was prepared to kill him...again. :"What does every queen have to hold, miscarriage or not?" :Mintfur's eyes flashed in understanding. "Kits." ::The End :Keep watch for the next addition to the saga, Ice in the Moon! And the Super Edition focused on Nick, Nick's Secret! When You're Gone Clover! 00:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cloverfang's Fanfics